vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasilisa Dragomir
Vasilisa "Lissa" Sabina Rhea Dragomir '''is Rose Hathaway's best friend and the last of the Dragomir clan of Moroi royalty. Lissa's family was in a fatal accident which killed everyone in the vehicle but herself. However, by unconsciously using her spirit powers, she brought Rose back from the dead. This made Rose shadow-kissed and left them with a spirit bond which enables her to see through Lissa's eyes and take the rage from her while off her medications. For a long time, she believed that she hadn't specialized in any element, but she turned out to specialize in spirit. During the events of ''Vampire Academy, she fell in love with Christian Ozera, another Moroi royal and the son of two Moroi turned Strigoi. They break up in ''Blood Promise after Lissa lies about kissing Aaron at a party, but officially get back together in Last Sacrifice. Vampire Academy In the first book, Rose is mostly Lissa's feeder and when she is taunted by Mia Rinaldi for causing problems, Rose stands up for her and when Rose is defeated she uses spirit and compulsion to turn all the other royals against Mia. Over the course of the series, Lissa is often drained when she heals something, but even stronger is what strains her to the point of cutting herself. Her dark side is often shown especially to Rose due to the negative effects of spirit. Frostbite At an instance, Lissa is dressing up when Rose arrives and learns she'll meet Christan in a bit. They talk about life changes and Lissa leaves. As Rose is packing her backpack for the next day, she senses a strong emotion of worry forcing her to look through Lissa's eyes through the bond. Lissa is with Christian in their church's attic sharing stories and talking. Lissa worries that she has fallen in love with Christian. Blood Promise After Rose has left, she becomes depressed and meets Avery, who unknown to her, is another spirit user. Avery encourages her into partying and drinking so that she won't be able to use Spirit as alcohol numbs it. Lissa does so to distract herself from Rose and becoming depressed. After Christian breaks up with her, there's a party in the library and they destroy things. Towards the end, Avery uses compulsion in an attempt to make her jump out the window and kill herself, and then raising her from the dead. With Rose's help, she resists the compulsion. She manages to fend off Reed until Adrian shows up to help. Afterwards, Adrian and Lissa fend off Reed and Simon and the spirit "fries" Avery. Appearance Lissa is a beautiful Moroi girl with long platiumn blonde hair that reaches her lower back; she also inherited her family's famous jade green eyes. She looks like an angel of Heaven, accordng to Rose and many Moroi men. She is mentioned by Rose to be having a pale slender body and waist. Abilities Spirit Though most school people believe she just hasn't specialized in an element of the Moroi, she is indeed a spirit user such as St. Vladimir and Sonya Karp. Compulsion Lissa is known by Rose to have an extremely strong power of compulsion which she is able to use on other Moroi which shows the strength. Its speculated that she has developed this ability because she is a spirit user. Personality Lissa is the polar opposite to her best friend, Rose. As Lissa is a quiet and thoughtful and she rarely does anything reckless or of an uncontrollble nature. However, throughout the series she is known to do irrational things as a result of spirit's nasty side effects and alcohol. She has a deep depression from her family's deaths and from her element. Unlike Rose, if someone bothers Lissa, she doesn't act on it as much as Rose would. She is also quite insecure and anxious, needing reassurance from Rose or Christian. Because of her nature, if there is a confrontation, Rose always steps into defend her, no matter if Rose originally wasn't involved. Lissa usually hides behind Rose for protection from simple petty catfights at school, as confrontations and arguments are Rose's specialty, not hers. Her temper hardly flares; though when she discovered Rose and Dimitri's secret relationship at the end of Shadow Kiss, her temper rose as she was hurt and upset that Rose didn't confide in her. She yelled at Rose feeling betrayed as she felt Rose didn't trust her. When Rose told Lissa how to save Dimitri in Shadow Kiss, she was unwilling to save him because she thought spirit shouldn't be used for bringing back the dead, although it had happened to Rose, or for healing those who are going to die. Relationships Rose Hathaway As Lissa's best friend, they've known each other since kindergarten. During the accident where Lissa's family was killed, her disbelief of her best friend's death caused a burst of spirit in her that almost fully healed Rose, yet revealed her powers. The healing also caused Rose to develop a special bond, allowing her to look through Lissa's eyes and sensing her strong feelings. However in Last Sacrifice they both lose the bond when Rose sacrifices herself for Lissa. In Frostbite, Lissa gives Rose a ''chotki '''with the Dragomir crest to symbolize Rose's life as her guardian which she wears it all the time but gives it back to Lissa when she leaves St.Vladimir's. When Rose decides to go to Russia to find Dimitri Lissa loses herself and yells at her for choosing him over her. Rose kept checking on her while she was in Russia and even helps her fight against Avery Lazar's power. By the end of ''Blood Promise ''they reunite again and later they both leave St.Vladimir's to free Victor Dashkov. When Lissa and Christian are captured by Dimitri, Rose goes to her rescue and Lissa ends up saving Dimitri's life. In ''Last Sacrifice ''Lissa pretends she thought that Rose killed Queen Tatiana. When Rose leaves St.Vladimir's once again they don't get to say goodbye but Rose keeps checking on her to see how her tests go. In the end Rose ends up being Lissa's guardian and helps Lissa with her new sister. Christian Ozera Lissa's love interest who is the son of known Strigoi is one of the most understanding and interesting person she has ever met, Despite the shadow cast on him from his parent's betrayal, they meet and understand each other and within a month, start a true, friendly relationship. They both carry a very good relationship until later in ''Blood Promise ''where Lissa kisses her ex-boyfriend Aaron at a party while she was drunk. In ''Spirit Bound ''Lissa thinks Christian and Mia are secretly dating. Throughout the book they try to avoid each other but when Lissa needs help to stake a Strigoi she asks Christian and they both practice by themselves along with Serena and Grant. After both are saved from Dimitri and his Strigoi gang, they share a moment in the car where Lissa falls asleep in Christian's arms and he whishes her a happy birthday while she is sleeping. By the end of ''Spirit Bound they reunite. Adrian Ivashkov Adrian Ivashov is someone Lissa can relate to, being a Spirit user, the two of them are able to connect through the series. They become closer while training to use sprit, Adrian teaches Lissa some of the things he can do while Lissa shows Adrian the things that she can do using sprit. Dimitri Belikov Dimitri was Lissa's guardian at first before he turned Strigoi in Shadow Kiss. When Lissa stakes Dimitri and frees him from his Strigoi life they feel both the need to protect each other in a mother-child way. Dimitri shows he is very grateful for what Lissa did to him in Spirit Bound ''and even tells her that whatever she needs he will do it. Natalie Dashkov Natalie is Lissa's cousin.At Vampire Academy Lissa seems to like her but after Victor uses her to heal his illness, Lissa put to an end this ''friendship. Victor Dashkov Victor is Lissa's uncle. In Vampire Academy, Victor drages her way to a hidden house, and uses her powers to heal his illness. Jillian Mastrano Dragomir Lissa at first doesn't like Jill and she also accuses her of having a crush on Christian Ozera but it is later revealed that Jill has a crush on Adrian Ivashkov, though he doesn't return her feelings.At Last Sacrafice's end it seems that Lissa still doesn't like Jill much but that doesn't mean that in the future her feelings torwards her half-sister won't change. Other Royals Lissa never wanted to be a part of the royal groups with people like Camille Conta, but in the first book when she wanted to get revenge from Mia Rinaldi she was forced to attend those groups so she could steal Mia's friends. But she did that also because she believed that her family would want that for her. Other than Christian she never liked another royal Moroi much. Though it is revealed that she also liked Adrian Ivashkov but just because he was trying to help her control her element: Spirit due to him being another Spirit user. Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Vasilisa "Lissa"